


Decency

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Cora needed to talk to Ryder about something, but she didn't mean to interrupt the moment between him and Jaal.





	Decency

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very suddenly to a friend over discord, and it was based on [this tumblr post](http://obliqueoptimism.tumblr.com/post/162060109432/are-you-decent-not-morally-but-im-wearing).

Cora stopped outside of Ryder’s room, the door was closed as per usual, and she knew he and Jaal were in there. Frowning, she wondered if she should interrupt what she assumed was something intimate, but she needed to talk to him now.

Clearing her throat, she knocked, "Ryder? You decent?"

She heard his voice muffled through the door, "Morally? No. But I have pants on if thats what you're asking."

Sighing, she waited for the doors to open before she stepped in. As she did, she looked up from her datapad to see what did in fact seem like an intimate moment between the two. "I thought you said you were decent!" she accused.

Ryder looked up and gave a slight smirk, "I said I had pants on."

He was on his bed, laying on his stomach with his shirt off and Jaal was straddling him. "I will be just a second more." Jaal said, focusing on Ryder's back.

Cora gave the scene a second look over and noticed that yes, while Ryder’s shirt was off, it was because Jaal was changing a bandage on his back. Her mouth fell open for a second as she saw a large tear in Ryder's skin and bruising all around it. The wound looked like it wasn't a clean cut. "What happened?"

Ryder gave her a pseudo innocent face, "Remember a few days ago on Kadara when I did that cool jump off the rock?"

Jaal gave a huff of annoyance as Cora nodded, "That cool jump off the rock where you landed wrong and swore to us that you hadn't hurt yourself and _how cool was that jump I did a flip_?" 

"So you do remember." Ryder grinned cheekily.

Cora was not amused. "I hope Lexi knows about this."

"Of course she does. She even gave me this medicine to put on his back when I change the bandage." Jaal said, getting up off the bed. "Its an antibiotic cream." He paused and gave her a look, "Antibiotic? Does this mean you cannot use it, Cora? You are a biotic."

Cora let out a huff of air, "Not the same thing, Jaal."


End file.
